The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for making metal inking rolls, particularly for use in flexographic printing. Said rolls are precisely screened, and have a highly hardened superficially engraved layer. Said rolls are produced by a simplified and improved manufacturing process which produces a roll with improved functionality and duration, Moreover, the present invention relates to rolls produced by said process and apparatus.